1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved tampon or tampon pledget. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pre-expanded tampon pledget. The pre-expanded tampon pledget has a reduced fiber density, yet provides comparable or improved leakage protection and performance compared to similar commercial compressed tampon pledgets.
Tampon pledgets are typically compressed either during manufacture or prior to placement in a tampon applicator. These tampon pledgets normally have their fibers compressed to enable easy ejection of the tampon pledget from the applicator and, more importantly, easy insertion of the tampon pledget in the vagina. In such a tampon pledget, the pledget""s fibers will expand significantly upon initial contact with moisture. Once expanded, the tampon pledget will eventually conform to the body""s contours to provide leakage protection. Conventionally, more fibers have been included in tampon pledgets, thereby increasing density (fibers per unit volume), in order to achieve better leakage protection. Such an increase in fibers normally results in a more tightly compressed, harder tampon pledget, which may cause user discomfort during insertion into the vagina.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,098 to Wolfe et al. discloses a multi-layered tampon pledget. The outer or transfer layer of the pledget is made from a web having thermoplastic fibers, which is integrated with a nonwoven thermoplastic fibrous cover. The inner layer includes a thermoplastic fiber such as one made from polyester, polypropylene, acrylic, nylon fibers or blends. The inner layer may optionally contain a non-thermoplastic fiber such as rayon, superabsorbent rayon, cellulosic fiber or blends of these fibers. Wolfe discloses that the density of the multi-layered pledget is preferred to be between about 0.15 and 0.25 g/cc. Wolfe also discloses that the absorbency for the multi-layered pledget is approximately 4 grams absorbed per gram weight of absorbent. Generally, the pledget itself weighs about 2.7 grams and it is preferred that at least 15% of the pledget weight is microfiber. Wolfe discloses that at levels below 15%, the pledget acts more like a sponge than a tampon.
Heretofore, there has been a lack of appreciation of the benefits of providing a tampon pledget that is less dense and, thus, has fewer fibers per unit volume. In addition, there has been a lack of appreciation that lower density or fewer fibers per unit volume achieves comparable and/or improved leakage protection over conventional tampon pledgets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tampon pledget with a reduced fiber density.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a pledget that is pre-expanded, prior to its use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a tampon pledget with improved leakage protection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a pre-expanded pledget formed from cellulosic fiber.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a tampon pledget that is softer and more comfortable during use.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a tampon pledget having increased cost benefits as a result of a reduction in fiber used to form the pledget.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a pre-expanded tampon pledget formed from cellulosic absorbent fibers. The fibers are not tightly compressed, thus, the pledget has a reduced fiber density. As a result, a softer, more pliable pledget is formed that not only increases user comfort during use, but also affords a user with comparable and/or increased leakage protection over conventional tampons or tampon pledgets.